


Never Alone

by mmg13



Series: Summer 2014 Olicity [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Olivers a total sap, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmg13/pseuds/mmg13
Summary: During the summer of 2014, Oliver and Felicity were closer than ever. This is what happened on a particularly emotional night after a trip back from visiting a comatose Barry Allen.  I'm terrible with summaries so you'll just have to read it and see :)





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know what you guys think and if I should do more stuff like this!

 

July of 2014 had been a slow month. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing. No new big bad threatening to blow up a building or steal money from Starling National bank or some other crime that would result in them probably reciting a monologue for a minute too long and getting their asses kicked once again. Ya know, normal villain stuff. That kind of stuff had become a new normal for Felicity and without it, her days had been different. Again, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. 

After the whole deal with Slade and his army, Oliver was less on edge. He still lived down in the foundry but he slept longer. He spent more time as Oliver Queen, not the Arrow. He and this was the pleasent surprise, smiling more. Pure and bright smiles. 

That summer, he and Felicity were closer than ever before. Felicity taught Oliver Business 101 in order to get his company back. Oliver started small conversations in order to distract Felicity from teaching him Business 101. He never was the best student. The pair learned a lot about each other since once he got the conversation started, she would talk for hours. 

Sometimes it was about their childhood. Sometimes it was about the present. Felicity had been working at a little technology store off 52nd street. Oliver had always felt shameful that he was part of the reason she lost her job but she always reassured him with a small smile that she would never blame him. It never made him stop feeling like it was because of him, but it made him feel better. She always made him feel better.

They had their lessons a few nights a week but even if she wasn't teaching, they usually spent the night together. Not like together together. They were just together as two separate people who just happened to be at the same place and time every night a week. Yeah.

Oliver took her out to dinner as a thank you for the lessons some nights. Other nights Felicity had him over at her apartment to enlighten him on the cinematic joy that is  _ Star Wars.  _ Oliver's lack of pop culture knowledge hurt her in her soul and she could not just stand idly by without helping him out.

Since he slept on the floor, much to Felicity's dismay, she usually insisted it was too late for him to go back to the foundry and that he should stay at her place for the night. It always leads to a quick argument where he never won. She could be pretty persuasive. He would sleep there for the night and since he was always the first up he would make breakfast for the two of them. It was either he cooks or let Felicity and he would rather not have to call 911, either for food poisoning or the house being burnt down.

But one night it was different. Felicity had been gone for the week. She was in Central City waiting for Barry to hopefully wake up, but after seven months of no development, his future didn't look too good. Whenever she left Barry she was always scared. She knew she couldn't do anything for him but even though they hadn't known each other for long, she cared about him a lot. She didn't want to lose him.

Her train pulled in around one in the morning. She was tired after an emotional week of just sitting and waiting and hoping yet nothing happening. Ever. She was just gonna hail a cab and call it a night but to her surprise, she had someone waiting up for her. Oliver stood with his back to the wall, the nice summer night breeze from the bay blowing through his hair. 

“What are you doing here so late? I wasn’t really expecting someone right now,” Felicity said in a tired voice.

“I didn’t think it was the best idea for someone to walk out into the glades in the middle of the night alone,” Oliver replied. He pointed his thumb towards the exit of the station and the two walked out side by side.

Despite it being summer, the nights got pretty windy and cold so as they were walking towards his bike, Oliver saw Felicity with her arms crossed over her torso, shivering from the temperature. Oliver shrugged off his brown leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. 

“No, Oliver I'm fine-” she tried to explain but he just shot her a shy smile and left the jacket on her. 

“Do you want to talk?” Oliver asked with hints of sadness in his voice. “I…I know it’s hard what's happening to Barry.”

“Yeah, it’s… it’s a lot. But it will be okay. He’s just sleeping. Taking his damn time waking up, but he’s just sleeping,” Felicity said as they arrived at his bike. Oliver took his spot in the front and helped Felicity onto the back. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and leaned into his side as he revved the engine. He took her through the city, weaving in and out between cars. When they arrived at her apartment, Oliver got off with her and walked her inside. He didn’t leave.

“Thanks for the ride but it’s late Oliver. You should go.” Felicity said as she set down her bag on the counter.

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked with a tiny comforting smile.

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“I didn’t think you should be alone tonight.”

Felicity froze. She should have sent him home. It was really late and she would deal with her emotions like she always did. But it was Oliver.

“Do you want some coffee?” She asked as he sat down on the couch.

“No I’m okay,” he replied as she made her way over to him. For the next few minutes, they just sat in silence. Until it was Oliver who spoke first.

“I think he’ll wake up. Barry.” Felicity looked at him with tears staining her eyes.

“How can you be so sure? It’s been more than half a year and...nothing. He hasn’t moved an inch and being struck by lightning isn’t exactly a thing a lot of people recover from and-”

“Hey hey it’s okay. It’s going to be alright. I’ve seen things… met people… that defy everything I have ever thought I knew about this world. And if everything I’ve gone through has taught me something, it’s that anything is possible. Anything. He’s going to come back, I promise Felicity.”

Once again they were silent. That was until she threw herself into his arms, her face perfectly fitting itself between his neck and shoulder. He was shocked, but he hugged her back hard closing his eyes. He had always loved her hugs.

He held on tightly for what seemed like a lifetime until he realized she had fallen asleep. 

He thought about moving and lifting her up to her bedroom but that would have woken her up. So instead he lied down on her couch once more, pulled up the blanket from the ground, and threw it onto the both of them.

Oliver fell asleep with Felicity in his arms secretly hoping it wouldn’t be the last time. It wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want me to do another in between seasons Olicity fic.


End file.
